Anything He Wants
by autumnlilyy
Summary: Haruno Sakura, 23 tahun, mahasiswa yang menuntut ilmu di luar negeri. Ia kembali ke tanah kelahirannya tapi—"Dan kau— "—akan menjadi tawananku saat ini."—kenapa nasibnya malah membawanya pada ... sosok lelaki misterius, yang tak pernah tersentuh?/ Akun collab, mind to RnR? :)
1. Chapter 1

_**Anything He Wants**_

.

.

.

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

.

Warning: Typo, misstypo, Alternative Universe and many more.

.

.

.

Sasuke mengurut pelipisnya yang terasa sakit saat keributan terjadi di ruang rapatnya. Saham menurun sangat drastis, penjualan dan pemasukan tidak stabil. Ia memandang lekat-lekat pada layar putih di depannya. Gagal. Itu tidak membantu sama sekali. Malah semakin membuat kepalanya berputar.

"Tuan, bisakah kau tangani ini?"

Sasuke mengangguk agar semuanya cepat selesai. Ia ingin pergi dari sini. Banyak urusan yang ia tinggalkan di tanah kelahirannya dan ia harus segera menyelesaikannya.

"Kami sangat mengharapkanmu." Logat Eropa kental sekali terdengar di telinganya saat wanita berambut pirang kemerahan menatap mohon padanya dengan suara lembutnya. Sasuke berjanji setelah ini semua akan baik-baik saja.

" _Everything_ _will be okay. Don't worry, Ma'am, Sir, I can handle it._ " Ia bersuara dengan nada fasih berbahasa Inggrisnya. Para anggota rapat terlihat lebih tenang dari sebelumnya. Sasuke menghela napasnya dan pergi keluar ruangan lebih dulu saat Kakashi mengetuk pintu ruangannya.

"Pesawatnya tidak akan bisa sampai di sini tepat waktu, Tuan. Membutuhkan waktu sampai dua jam." Kakashi membuka ponsel canggihnya. Menunjukkan pada Sasuke yang hanya meliriknya sekilas dan berlalu.

"Hn. Kita pesan dua tiket pesawat."

Kakashi mengangguk cepat. Pria itu segera menekan tombol di ponselnya.

.

.

Sakura ada di dalam pesawat yang akan membawanya menuju kota kelahirannya, Jepang. Perjalanan yang akan ia tempuh cukup lama, memakan waktu kira-kira lima belas jam. Jika tidak ada kemacetan di pusat kota. Terhitung cepat dibanding sebelumnya yang bisa memakan waktu sampai tujuh belas jam akibat keterlambatan dari maskapai penerbangan, karena berbagai faktor. Jarak antara bandara dengan apartemen tempatnya tinggal cukup jauh sehingga ini akan melelahkan.

Ia sangat rindu kedua orangtuanya. Sangat. Melebihi apapun. Memang, hidup mandiri memiliki suka dan duka. Suka, karena kita memiliki lebih banyak pengalaman dan dukanya, kita jauh dari orang yang kita sayangi.

Sakura mengalaminya. Bagaimana rasanya hidup bertahun-tahun di Negeri orang hanya untuk menuntut ilmu. Orangtuanya hanya berkunjung setahun sekali dan itu tidak menentu. Sakura mengerti bagaimana sibuknya mereka.

Yang pasti, ia sudah lulus dan siap bekerja. Lima tahun tinggal jauh dari kedua orangtuanya membuatnya belajar banyak.

Sakura menoleh ke kiri dan ke kanan mencari nomor tempat duduknya dan dapat. Ia tersenyum pada wanita bermanik ungu di sampingnya yang sedang fokus membaca buku dan mendongak saat bangku di sampingnya bergerak karena diduduki seseorang.

Pramugari pesawat segera melakukan tugasnya. Mereka berlalu-lalang untuk mengecek kondisi penumpangnya dan pramugari wanita di depan sana sedang memmeragakan bagaimana pentingnya keamanan di dalam pesawat.

Sakura memakai sabuknya. Mulai memejamkan mata ketika pesawat lepas landas dari bandara. Ia masih punya satu buku bacaan yang belum selesai ia baca, mungkin kalau ia sudah merasa bosan ia akan membacanya.

"Tampan sekali!"

Sakura membuka matanya. Terkejut ketika pekikan wanita yang duduk di sampingnya mengusiknya. Ia menoleh mengikuti arah pandang si wanita dan mendapatkan sesosok laki-laki dengan kemeja putih yang kancing atasnya terbuka dua. Lelaki itu memejamkan matanya, tidak memedulikan bagaimana tatapan para penumpang wanita yang memandangnya memuja di tempat duduk mereka.

"Bukankah dia tampan?" Sakura menoleh dan melihat senyum di bibir manis wanita itu. Ia mengangguk sekilas, membiarkan wanita itu terus menatap dengan memuja laki-laki yang duduk di seberangnya.

Lelaki itu masih tidak peduli. Ia tetap memejamkan matanya dan Sakura masih belum bisa melihat jelas bagaimana wajahnya. Meskipun hanya dari satu sisi saja, ia bisa mengetahui kalau ketampanan lelaki itu melebihi batas.

Sakura kembali memejamkan matanya. Membiarkan rasa kantuk karena hembusan udara dingin di dalam pesawat membawanya pergi ke alam bawah sadar.

.

.

Sakura keluar bandara dengan koper besar yang ia bawa di belakang tubuhnya. Banyak dari keluarga para penumpang yang sudah menunggu di depan dengan membawa kertas berisikan nama keluarga mereka dan mengangkatnya tinggi. Sakura akan bahagia jika dirinya juga mengalami hal yang sama. Tapi sayangnya tidak, ia tidak menemukan kedua orangtuanya bergabung bersama mereka di sana.

Sakura bisa melihat jelas ketika lelaki yang menjadi sorot tatapan penumpang pesawat wanita di pesawatnya sedang melangkah melaluinya. Lelaki itu memakai kacamata hitam, menyembunyikan kedua netranya di dalam kacamata yang Sakura yakini harganya melebihi batas harga kacamata biasa.

Lelaki itu mengangguk sekilas dan beberapa orang dari mereka yang bersama dengan kerumunan segera mengikuti di belakangnya.

Sakura menarik napasnya, tetap membawa koper besarnya dan pergi untuk mencari taksi bandara. Salah satu taksi yang bersiap menghampirinya, memberikan penawaran harga padanya dan Sakura menyetujuinya. Ia ingin cepat-cepat sampai ke rumah dan memeluk kedua orangtuanya.

.

.

"Sakura!"

Sakura berlari menghampiri Ibunya yang berdiri di depan pagar menunggunya bersama sang Ayah yang tersenyum lebar ke arahnya.

"Bagaimana kabar anak Ibu yang manis ini?" Sakura memberikan cengiran lebarnya pada sang Ibu, masih dengan memeluknya. Ia sangat merindukan Ibunya. Bahkan kata-kata tak mampu mengungkapkannya dengan jelas.

"Aku baik. Bagaimana kabar kalian?"

"Kami baik, Sayang," sang Ayah, Kizashi menggenggam erat tangan putri semata wayangnya lembut. "Mari kita masuk, Ibu sudah membuatkan makanan kesukaanmu." Sakura menarik tangan kedua orang tuanya dan mereka masuk ke dalam. Oh, sudah berapa kali ia katakan? Ia sangat merindukan rumah.

.

.

Sakura masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Kamar yang terbiarkan kosong selama lima tahun dan beruntung, orangtuanya memperhatikan kebersihan kamar ini. Sakura tidak menemukan adanya debu dan bau-bauan dari dalam sini. Ruangan ini sangat bersih. Barang-barang di dalamnya juga terawat sangat baik.

Ia masuk ke dalam kamar mandi. Masih dengan senyum kebahagiaannya, ia memandang kaca di depannya. Kaca besar yang menampilkan tubuhnya dari atas kepala hingga atas lutut. Sakura menghembuskan napas. Luapan kebahagiaan membawanya ke dalam _mood_ yang baik.

Mandi air hangat sangat membantu menenangkan syaraf-syaraf di tubuhnya karena lamanya perjalanan dari London ke Tokyo. Ia membuka lemari besarnya, pakaiannya masih lengkap tersimpan di dalam sana dan tak tersentuh siapapun. Ibunya benar-benar memperhatikan kondisi kamarnya.

Ia mengambil piyama tidurnya. Piyama berwarna biru muda dengan motif kelinci di tengahnya. Piyama ini adalah hadiah dari Ino, sekitar lima tahun lalu. Saat ia berpamitan pada sahabatnya untuk menuntut ilmu di luar negeri. Ia masih ingat betul bagaimana raut wajah sedih Ino karena dirinya. Tapi semua sudah berlalu, sekarang ia kembali. Ia akan menemui Ino secepatnya.

Sakura menuruni tangga rumahnya. Ia melihat sang Ibu yang masih sibuk menata makan malam dengan hati-hati. Sakura tersenyum manis saat mata sang Ibu memandangnya.

"Adakah yang bisa kubantu?" Sakura menawarkan diri membantu membawakan piring-piring dari rak piring untuk dibawa ke meja makan. Sang Ibu menggeleng kecil, ia menyuruh Sakura untuk duduk di meja makan. Menunggunya selesai.

Tak lama, sosok sang Ayah datang dari ruang kerjanya. Kepala keluarga itu menghampiri dirinya, memberikan ciuman kilat di kepalanya dan duduk di kursinya.

Makan malam berlangsung dengan khidmat. Sakura sangat menikmati makan malam ini, makan malam setelah bertahun-tahun tidak merasakan hal seperti ini di sana.

"Ino sering menanyakan kabarmu, Sakura," Mebuki membuka percakapan. Sakura langsung mendongak, tampak antusias mendengar perkataan sang Ibu. "Benarkah? Lalu Ibu menjawabnya?"

"Tentu, Ibu memberitahunya kalau kau akan kembali sekitar satu minggu lagi. Ia benar-benar merindukanmu."

Sakura meneguk minumannya, menaruh alat makannya di atas piring kosong miliknya. "Aku sengaja ingin memberikan kejutan padanya. Tapi Ibu sudah memberitahunya, jadi, aku akan menghubunginya."

"Ah, hubungi ia malam ini. Ia akan sangat senang mendengar kabar kalau kau sudah kembali." Timpal Kizashi sembari tersenyum. Sakura meninggalkan ruang makan setelah mendapat izin kedua orangtuanya. Wanita itu berlari menaiki tangga dan bersiap untuk menghubungi Ino.

.

.

Sakura bangun terlalu siang hingga tidak mengetahui kalau kedua orangtuanya sudah berangkat bekerja. Meninggalkannya sendiri bersama pembantu rumah.

Ibunya meninggalkan susu dengan roti bakar di nakas samping tempat tidurnya. Sakura tersenyum tipis, ia bangun dari tempat tidurnya dan pergi ke kamar mandi untuk menyikat giginya dan berkumur.

Ia akan bertemu Ino hari ini. Wanita itu tak tanggung-tanggung akan langsung mengajaknya pergi keluar rumah untuk bermain bersama. Sakura sangat tahu, Ino merindukannya begitu pula dirinya.

Percuma saja jika ia bilang lelah atau ia butuh istirahat lebih. Ino akan datang ke rumahnya dan menarik Sakura untuk tetap pergi bersamanya. Bagaimanapun caranya. Lagipula, Sakura tidak keberatan, Ino adalah sahabatnya dan mereka sering menghabiskan waktu bersama dulu.

Sakura memakan sarapannya dan segera beranjak pergi untuk membersihkan diri sebelum mobil Ino sampai di rumahnya.

.

.

"Bisnis tetaplah bisnis, Haruno." Desis lelaki berjas hitam itu sinis. Ia memandang penuh tajam pada sepasang suami istri yang duduk dengan kedua wajah menunduk. Sang istri tampak bergetar di bangkunya, berbeda dengan sang suami yang terlihat tenang meskipun perasaannya kacau saat ini.

"Tapi, bisakah kau memberikan kami keringanan sekali lagi?"

Lelaki itu menyeringai kecil dan langsung menggelengkan kepalanya tegas. "Kau terlibat hutang saham yang besar. Aku sudah memberikan keringanan waktu yang lebih dari ini."

"Kumohon ..." Suara wanita itu bergetar. Berusaha menahan tangisnya yang hampir meledak saat itu juga. Tapi tetap saja, lelaki di hadapannya tidak menunjukkan wajah penuh iba padanya.

"Aku hanya minta ganti rugi. Itu bukanlah hal yang sulit menurutku," lelaki itu masih mempertahankan argumennya. Tidak memandang penuh minat pada sepasang suami istri yang sedang berada di ujung tanduk mereka.

"Perusahaan kalian bangkrut total. Kalian bisa membayar darimana uang ganti rugi perusahaanku?"

Pecahlah tangis wanita itu. Ia terisak pelan di pelukan suaminya. Sudah behari-hari ia tak bisa tidur karena hal ini. Kedatangan putrinya yang sudah lama berpisah membuat perasaannya kian hancur. Ia tidak bisa membahagiakan Sakura lebih lama lagi.

"Ambilah nyawa kami jika kami tak bisa membayar semua ganti rugimu!" gumam wanita itu lemah. Ia merasakan tubuh suaminya menegang karena ucapannya. Toh, ia tak peduli. Ia tak sanggup jika harus hidup dibawah bayang-bayang hutang yang besar.

"Kakashi bilang kalian punya rumah dan beberapa toko besar. Mungkin aku bisa mengambilnya dan setelah itu baru nyawa kalian." Lelaki itu berdiri memunggungi pasangan suami istri itu. Tak ada raut wajah apapun lagi yang tergambar di sana kecuali mimik datarnya. Ia bisa mendengar isakan wanita itu makin membesar seiring pelukan suaminya yang mengerat.

Lelaki itu memberikan isyarat tatapan matanya pada Kakashi dan dengan sigap membawa pasangan suami istri itu untuk keluar dari ruangannya. Ia tidak tahan melihat adegan drama tersaji di depannya. Ia sendiri punya masalah yang besar.

"Tuan."

Lelaki itu memutar tubuhnya. Menunggu Kakashi untuk bicara. "Bayi dari Uchiha Itachi adalah perempuan."

Alisnya terangkat naik beberapa saat sebelum seringai kemenangan terpetak di bibir tipisnya.

"Kini giliranku untuk bertindak."

.

.

Sakura pulang malam hari ini. Ino mengajaknya untuk berkeliling kota yang sudah sangat berubah semenjak kepergiaannya. Wanita itu seakan tak ingin melepasnya barang semenit saja. Jadi, begini hasilnya, ia pulang alam.

Sakura mengerutkan dahinya heran, tak biasanya rumah dalam keadaan gelap seperti ini. Kemana orangtuanya? Apakah mereka sudah tidur?

Sakura mengendak-endap masuk ke dalam rumah. Mendapati isakan sang Ibu yang terdengar hingga keluar kamar. Ia membuka celah pintu yang sedikit terbuka. Mendapati sang Ibu yang menangis dengan Ayahnya yang memeluk erat tubuhnya.

Sakura tak tahu apa yang membuat Ibunya menangis. Yang ia tahu, semuanya berjalan baik-baik saja selama ia tak di sini. Usaha yang dibangun keluarganya berjalan dengan baik.

Ingin sekali ia masuk dan membantu untuk menenangkan pikiran Ibunya. Tapi tak bisa. Sakura tak tahu apa-apa. Ia tak tahu kejadian apa yang membuat kedua orangtuanya sangat sedih seperti ini. Selama dua puluh tiga tahun hidup, ia tak pernah melihat kondisi kedua orangtuanya hancur seperti ini.

Sakura kembali menutup pintu kamar orangtuanya. Membiarkan mereka bertukar pelukan untuk saling menenangkan. Sakura ingin bergabung, membiarkan dirinya ikut menanggung kesedihan kedua orang yang dicintainya. Tapi percuma saja, Ibunya akan tetap diam.

Sakura masuk ke dalam kamarnya dengan pikiran berkecamuk di kepalanya. Apa yang terjadi selama dirinya tak ada di sini?

.

.

Sakura tidak bisa tidur sejak semalam. Matanya terbuka lebar nyalang secerah mentari pagi. Semalaman suntuk ia hanya memikirkan mengapa Ibunya menangis dan mengapa wajah Ayahnya tampak terluka seperti itu?

Apa yang membuat mereka sedih?

Sakura sendiri tidak tahu.

Ia ingin bertanya, ingin memeluk kedua orangtuanya, menangis bersama. Tetapi rasanya tidak mungkin. Ayahnya akan senang hati mengusirnya pergi untuk tidur dan Ibunya yang tersenyum manis seolah semuanya baik-baik saja.

Tidak.

Ia sudah besar. Ia ingin tahu apa yang terjadi selama ia tidak ada di sini bersama orangtuanya.

Bel pintu berbunyi. Dengan gerakan kilatnya, Sakura membuka kecil pintu kamarnya. Di sana, sang Ibu ditemani dengan Ayahnya melangkah dengan bahu yang bergetar penuh. Yang bisa ia lakukan hanyalah melihat mereka dari kejauhan dan mencari tahu apa yang terjadi.

Orangtuanya sudah menuruni tangga dan melangkah mendekati pintu utama. Sakura keluar perlahan, sengaja tidak menutup pintu kamarnya agar lebih mudah jika ia ketahuan nanti, ia akan langsung masuk ke dalam dan berpura-pura tidak tahu apa-apa.

Seorang lelaki bertubuh tinggi masuk diikut tiga pria bertubuh besar di belakangnya. Tidak terlalu terlihat jelas bagaimana wajah mereka karena terhalang pembatas tangga.

Sakura menuruni anak tangga satu-persatu dengan langkah perlahan. Tiga pria itu masuk ke dalam dan berjaga di sekitar pintu. Sedangkan, salah satu lelaki berjas hitam itu masuk dengan angkuhnya.

Tangis Ibunya semakin kencang dengan sang Ayah yang berlutut di kaki lelaki itu. Sakura semakin tak mengerti. Lelaki itu dengan sombongnya tidak memedulikan keadaan orangtuanya yang sudah kehilangan harga dirinya di depan lelaki itu.

"Tak ada kata ampun lagi untuk kalian berdua." Katanya dingin. Kata-kata itu bagaikan melodi kematian bagi Sakura. Ia semakin turun menuju anak tangga terakhir. Penyamarannya belum diketahui dan ini bagus untuk mendengar segalanya.

"Bukankah ini bagus? Rumah ini akan menjadi milikku dan kalian akan pergi dari sini. Atau nyawa kalian juga perlu menjadi bahan tebusan hutang kalian?"

Sakura membulatkan matanya terkejut. Pekikan kecil yang keluar dari bibirnya langsung ia tutup rapat-rapat.

"Apapun akan kami lakukan, asalkan jangan rumah ini kau ambil." Sang kepala keluarga masih tetap berusaha untuk mempertahankan kekayaan yang mereka miliki saat ini. Hanya ada rumah yang menjadi peninggalan mereka satu-satunya untuk putri mereka. Rumah yang memiliki ribuan kenangan bersama dengan keluarga kecilnya.

"Nyawamu tidak ada apa-apanya dibandingkan rumah ini. Masih ingin memberontak?" ujarnya dingin.

Wajah Sakura semakin pucat bukan main. Tiga pria bertubuh besar itu melangkah mendekati kedua orangtuanya.

Sebelum mereka benar-benar menyentuh orangtuanya, Sakura berlari dari anak tangga dengan baju tidurnya dan memasang wajah marahnya. Kesabarannya sudah habis, hatinya hancur saat kedua orangtuanya diperlakukan tak baik di sini.

"Kau pikir kau siapa bisa memaksa orangtuaku untuk pergi dari sini, heh?" Sakura berkata sinis dengan pandangan matanya yang menajam menatap mata kelam lelaki itu.

Lelaki itu menjawab dengan wajah datarnya. Pandangan matanya berubah tajam dan wanita itu ada di bawah tatapan berbahayanya. Tubuhnya tersentak saat tahu wajah tak asing di depannya.

Lelaki ini .…

Lelaki yang pernah bersama dengannya di dalam pesawat yang sama .…

"Kau?"

Sakura menyuruh kedua orangtuanya untuk mundur. Amarahnya sudah naik ke atas kepalanya. Tiga pria besar itu mundur sedikit ke belakang saat melihat amarah Sakura yang akan meledak.

"Apa yang orangtuaku lakukan sampai kau berhasil membuat mereka kehilangan harga dirinya?!" teriaknya.

Lelaki itu masih diam.

Sang ayah berusaha menenangkan Sakura yang sedang menyalakan api amarah pada diri lelaki itu. Namun sepertinya gagal, putri mereka tidak mau mundur.

Lelaki itu melirik pada dua orang di belakang Sakura yang masih terisak. Mata kelamnya kembali menatap wajah Sakura yang memerah bukan karena malu.

"Mengapa kalian sembunyikan identitas putri kalian sendiri?" tanyanya entah pada siapa. Sakura masih diam. Ia tahu lelaki itu sedang bertanya pada orangtuanya.

"Kalau begitu," dengan satu jentikan jarinya, tiga pria besar itu segera mundur menjauh dari kedua orangtuanya. "Rumah kalian akan berpindah hak padaku dan nyawa kalian .…" kata-katanya terputus begitu saja membuat Sakura menahan napasnya menunggu kata-kata selanjutnya.

"Mengapa tidak aku saja? Aku siap jika aku harus bertukar nyawa dengan kedua orangtuaku. Setidaknya, biarkan mereka bebas dan aku yang akan menjadi tebusan mereka." Sakura berkata lirih dengan nadanya yang tercekat di setiap kalimat. Ia tidak akan sanggup jika melihat kedua orangtuanya mati. Ia tidak akan sanggup. Setidaknya, jika ia yang menjadi tebusan, orangtuanya akan tetap hidup.

Lelaki itu diam.

Kedua orangtuanya menangis semakin kencang. Mereka juga tidak tahu harus berbuat apa untuk menebus semua hutang besarnya.

Sakura masih menunggu jawaban lelaki brengsek itu. Lelaki yang akan menjadi ancaman di depannya.

"Kalau begitu, rumah dan seisinya akan tetap menjadi milikmu, Haruno," ucapnya datar. Mata kelamnya beralih menatap Sakura yang sedikit bergetar meskipun wanita itu menyembunyikannya.

"Dan kau—

—akan menjadi tawananku saat ini."

.

.

.

tbc

.

.

.

A/N:

Halo, saya gamau banyak kata di sini. Kalian bisa tebak sendiri saya siapa dan dengan author siapa yang collab bersama saya sekarang. Mungkin kalian bisa nebak di chap duanya nanti ya. Kita tunggu tebakannya XD

Semoga berhasil :3

.

Hai! x3 Saya author kedua yang akan mengisi chapter dua. Sementara ini jadi beta di chapter satu ;D seperti yang udah dibilang di atas, saya adalah partner collab author di atas xD makasih buat yang udah baca sampe sini^^ ayo, bisa tebak siapa kami? Minimal yang ngisi chapter satu dulu deh xD /nak /sokmisterius. Ditunggu tanggapan (dan tebakannya), ya! Let us know if you want the next chappie ;D

Semoga berhasil :3 (2)


	2. Chapter 2

_**Anything He Wants**_

.

.

.

 **Disclaimer** : Seluruh karakter dalam fiksi ini milik Masashi Kishimoto tapi fiksi ini murni milik kami dan kami tidak mengambil keuntungan dalam bentuk apapun selain untuk kepuasan pribadi.

.

 **Warning** : _Typo_ , _misstypo_ , _Alternative Universe and many more_.

.

.

.

 _"_ _Dan kau ... akan menjadi tawananku saat ini."_

Lagi. Entah ini kali keberapa, sebaris kalimat berpotensi horror menggentayangi kepalanya. Tawanan? Pria itu pasti sudah gila. Dia manusia berdarah beku, tak memiliki hati. Dia iblis berjubah manusia.

Kalau dia manusia, coba katakan, manusia macam apa yang menggunakan nyawa sebagai tebusan?

Haruno Sakura menghela napas. Sebagian besar dari otaknya belum mampu menerima hal ini. Kemarin iblis itu masih memberinya—dan orangtuanya—waktu untuk berpikir. Berpikir akan bagaimana takdirnya selama beberapa waktu ke depan. Seolah pilihan memang berada di tangan putri tunggal keluarga Haruno itu, padahal jelas bukan.

Pilihan ada dua, menukar nyawa kedua orang yang menempati hampir seluruh isi hatinya atau…menyerahkan dirinya pada pria itu?

Nah, sekarang opsi menyerahkan dirinya pada iblis terdengar lebih baik, 'kan? Pilihan terbaik karena Sakura tak akan kehilangan kedua orangtuanya dan orangtuanya pun tetap dapat hidup dalam rumah berpondasi kenangan milik mereka.

Sakura menelan _saliva_ -nya, _emerald_ -nya ia gulirkan menuju benda bulat pemilik dua jarum berwarna kehitaman di dinding sana. Jam menunjukkan pukul setengah sepuluh malam hari. Ia melangkahkan kakinya ke tangga, menuju lantai bawah.

Biasanya pada jam-jam sekarang, Sakura akan menemukan ayahnya masih menonton siaran di televisi dan ibunya yang menemani sang ayah.

Ternyata ekspektasinya memiliki akurasi. Begitu ia sampai di anak tangga terakhir, pemandangan ayahnya dan ibunya yang sedang duduk di sofa ruang tengah menyambut.

Haruno Mebuki mengulaskan senyumnya saat kedua iris matanya menangkap sosok sang anak baru saja turun dari tangga, "Sini, Nak, ayo bergabung dengan kami," tuturnya sambil menepuk-nepuk bagian tengah sofa yang kosong.

Bagaimana bisa ibunya bersikap seperti ini? Bagaimana bisa ibunya nampak menganggap semuanya bagai angin lalu? Jawabannya sangat mudah, Mebuki tak mau melibatkan anaknya. Mebuki tak mau membiarkan anaknya ikut tenggelam dalam jerat iblis jahat.

Kizashi mengelus anak rambut milik Sakura begitu putri semata wayang mereka duduk di tengah-tengah mereka. "Kau belum sempat menceritakan tentang kehidupanmu selama di sana. Bagaimana kalau kau mulai memberitahu kami sedikit?"

Sakura menggigit bibir. Fakta miris bahwa kedua orangtuanya menyiratkan bahwa ini bukan urusannya menamparnya telak. Selama ini ia tak tahu apa-apa. Sakura hidup enak di London tanpa tahu orangtuanya banting tulang sampai berkeringat darah di tanah kelahirannya. Ia anak yang tak tahu diri.

Pelan-pelan Sakura mulai memberanikan diri, ia membuka Kotak Pandora keluarganya, "Ayah, Ibu…," ia memberi jeda sejenak untuk menatapi ekspresi kedua orangtuanya. Mereka memberi atensi penuh padanya, sekarang yang harus ia lakukan adalah memutar kunci pada Kotak Pandora tersebut, "Kira-kira, bagaimana kita akan mengatasi soal Tuan yang kemarin?"

Kata-kata yang dilantunkan oleh Sakura barusan…bagai magis yang membuat seluruh tubuhmu kaku seketika. Haruno Kizashi hanya mampu menelan ludahnya membuat jakunnya naik turun, peluh sebesar biji jagung menghiasi keningnya. Sedangkan Haruno Mebuki tak mampu mempertemukan kedua netranya secara lurus menatap giok anaknya. Atmosfer mendadak berubah.

Sempat terjadi keheningan selama beberapa menit, rasanya pertanyaan Sakura mampu menggerogoti jiwa mereka dalam diam. Tidak, sampai tangan kanan Mebuki menepuk lembut bahu anaknya, ia membisikkan kata-kata penenang dengan sangat halus, "Semuanya akan baik-baik saja, itu urusan kami, Nak. Kau akan kami kembalikan ke London … jadi, pastikan untuk mendapat pekerjaan yang bagus, ya."

Pisau tak kasat mata menghujam jantung Sakura. Ia sakit. Segala perlawanannya tertahan di ujung tenggorokan, sementara kedua matanya berusaha keras untuk membendung air mata yang siap menganak sungai.

Meskipun berseliweran argumen-argumen pamungkas dalam kepala, pada akhirnya yang dapat perempuan itu katakan ialah, "Baik, Ibu, Ayah."

Bohong. Tentu saja pernyataan pasrah barusan berkontradiksi seratus delapan puluh derajat berlainan dengan determinasinya. Otak pintarnya memikirkan hal lain. Mungkin opsi ini merupakan opsi yang amat salah tapi sesungguhnya perempuan itu pun tak punya jalan lain.

Hatinya terasa diiris pelan-pelan tatkala ibunya mengelus-elus kepala merah mudanya sembari memaksakan seulas senyum pahit. "Anak pintar."

Dan Haruno Sakura hanya mampu menggigit bibirnya. Ia menyalurkan rasa sakitnya kuat-kuat, melampiaskan pada mukosa bibirnya yang tidak bersalah. Kenapa nasibnya begini nelangsa? Ibu dan Ayah merupakan orang yang baik tapi kenapa? Kenapa Tuhan rasanya tidak adil? Kenapa keluarganya malah terlibat dengan iblis berdarah beku?

Haruno Kizashi yang sedari tadi hanya diam sembari mengotak-atik ponsel pintarnya mulai membuka suara, "Sakura, aku sudah memesan tiketmu. Jadwal penerbanganmu besok pagi. Lebih baik kau istirahat dan berkemas, ya, Nak."

Sakura membungkam mulutnya rapat-rapat. Ia tak memiliki niatan untuk melawan kedua orangtuanya secara langsung atau terang-terangan. Ya, ia tak akan melakukannya secara terang-terangan. Ia pun hanya mengiyakan ucapan ayahnya dan bergegas naik ke lantai atas menuju kamarnya.

Tunggu. Rasanya tak perlu ada yang dikemas. Demi apa pun ia baru saja sampai dari London dan ia tentu saja belum sempat _unpacking_ barang-barangnya. Singkatnya semua sudah rapi. Satu-satunya yang ia butuhkan saat ini ialah; mental dengan determinasi super kuat.

Akhirnya Haruno Sakura pun hanya terduduk diam di atas kasurnya. Mulutnya berdesis lirih, penuh rasa sakit.

"Maafkan aku, Ayah, Ibu. Ini yang terbaik untuk kita."

 **.**

 **.**

Malam ini tidak berbeda dengan malam-malam sebelumnya. Di ruang kebesarannya, duduklah Uchiha Sasuke, berkutat dengan bertumpuk-tumpuk dokumen penting. Banyak sekali yang harus ia urus, mulai dari hal kecil sekedar tandatangan proposal sampai yang besar seperti persetujuan jual beli sebagian aset dengan klien. Lelah? Tentu saja tidak.

Apalagi kabar bahwa Uchiha Itachi gagal mendapatkan keturunan laki-laki sampai di telinganya. Lelahnya menguap begitu saja. Lantas sebenarnya, apa korelasi antara keturunan Uchiha Itachi yang perempuan dan dirinya?

Uchiha Fugaku, kepala keluarga dari keturunan Uchiha. Laki-laki yang berstatus sebagai ayah kandungnya itu masih menganut prinsip kolot di mana hanya laki-laki lah yang bisa memimpin. Di mata ayahnya, perempuan hanyalah barang yang dipakai untuk kesenangan duniawi. Hanya alat yang membantunya untuk menunjang hidup, tidak lebih.

Istri Itachi baru saja melahirkan anak perempuan dan itu artinya wanita itu gagal membuat suaminya naik ke tangga yang lebih tinggi dan memimpin perusahaan sebagai penerus resmi dari ayahnya. Amat disayangkan.

Tapi ini merupakan kesempatan besar untuknya bertindak satu langkah di depan Itachi. Ia harus bisa mengejar ketinggalannya dengan cara apa pun. Buktinya sekarang, langit sedang memihaknya. Langit sudah memberi jalan, tinggal ia yang melangkah, 'kan?

Maka dari itu saat ia mengetahui bahwa keluarga Haruno menyembunyikan seorang anak gadis, otak cerdasnya mulai menorehkan skenario. Perempuan bersurai merah muda itu dapat dijadikan alat untuk menopangnya ke tangga yang lebih tinggi, bukan? Perempuan itu dapat membawanya ke langit di atas langit, bukan?

Ini tinggal masalah waktu. Sejatinya, sifat dari makhluk fana itu naif. Berlakon tidak butuh tapi sesungguhnya jiwanya sudah menjerit minta tolong. Ini berlaku juga untuk anak semata wayang dari keluarga Haruno itu.

Sebuah vibrasi pendek yang berasal dari ponselnya berhasil menghentikan kegiatannya. Notifikasi pertanda sebuah pesan baru saja masuk menghiasi layar. Serentetan nomor tak dikenal membelai indera visualnya. Nomor dari luar negeri.

 _Sasuke-kun. Bagaimana kabarmu? Aku selalu merindukanmu di sini_. _Kumohon, biarkan aku bertemu denganmu lagi, Sasuke-kun._

Tanpa perlu repot membuka secara utuh pesan itu, langsung saja Sasuke menggeser layarnya sampai ikon tong sampah muncul. Ia menghapus pesan tersebut. Alat yang tidak berguna sudah sepatutnya dibuang, bukan?

.

.

Pagi hari yang cerah, mentari terlalu bersemangat untuk membagikan sinarnya pada bumi. Lihat, Tuhan tidak memihaknya sama sekali. Alam terlalu bahagia sampai melupakan ada seseorang yang sedang dirundungi perasaan sedih yang amat sangat.

Haruno Sakura berdiri di depan rumah dengan koper besarnya bersama dengan orangtuanya yang setia mengantarnya. Taksi bandara yang dipesan ayahnya _via_ telepon sudah bertengger manis di depan rumah.

Kedua mata Sakura nampak sembab, _emerald_ -nya menatap lekat sosok yang telah berjuang mati-matian demi dirinya. Lagi-lagi yang bisa ia lakukan hanya lah mengigit bibirnya guna menahan air mata yang sudah memberontak ingin keluar. Tenggorokannya terasa amat sakit. Apa ludahnya sudah bertransformasi menjadi bongkahan duri di tenggorokan sana?

Ia menghambur ke dalam pelukan ayah dan ibunya. Direngkuhnya kuat-kuat sosok yang rupanya mulai tua dimakan waktu tersebut. Haruno Sakura tidak akan pernah tahu kapan ia bisa memeluk kedua orangtuanya seperti ini lagi. Boleh jadi ini adalah kali terakhirnya.

Kehangatan yang diberikan oleh orangtuanya membuat Sakura meledak. Tangisannya secara otomatis pecah begitu saja, bahunya bergetar hebat."Ayah, Ibu, tolong terima apa pun keputusanku demi kita. Aku mencintai kalian. Semoga Ayah dan Ibu selalu bahagia." Suara paraunya membeo melawan napas yang ritmenya tidak beraturan membuat kata-kata yang ia produksi tidak terdengar begitu jelas.

Meski begitu, Mebuki dan Kizashi tetap mengelus-elus punggung putri semata wayang mereka. "Jaga diri baik-baik, Sayang. Hati-hati."

Sekarang saatnya ia melepaskan diri dari pelukan kedua orangtuanya. Sakura menarik napas panjang. Ia menarik paksa kedua sudut bibirnya untuk memformasikan seulas senyum."Aku pamit. Selamat tinggal." Dan dengan lolosnya kalimat itu, Sakura pun segera menaiki taksi yang sudah menunggunya cukup lama.

Kini taksi berangkat, ibu dan ayah Sakura melambaikan tangan mereka dengan perasaan lapang. Yang ada di pikiran mereka, setidaknya anak kesayangan mereka tidak perlu terlibat dengan _pria itu._ Untuk sisanya, sepasang orangtua itu hanya mampu berharap. Berharap kalau nyawa mereka memiliki abilitas untuk menyelamatkan masa depan putri mereka. Semoga saja nyawa mereka cukup ditukar untuk kebahagiaan putri mereka.

Sakura menatapi sosok orangtuanya lekat-lekat sampai kedua sosok itu semakin mengecil dan pada akhirnya menghilang dari pandangannya. Perempuan itu memejamkan mata sejenak, meresapi kalimat yang akan ia luncurkan dari mulutnya. Kalimat yang akan menghantarkannya pada kehancurannya sendiri.

"Pak, maaf, aku tidak jadi ke bandara. Tolong ke Uchiha Corp."

Supir taksi yang memegang kendali atas mobil yang dikendarai pun melirik lewat kaca spion, "Baik, Nona," responsnya singkat.

Sejujurnya Sakura merasa amat sangat bersalah pada kedua orangtuanya tapi sekali lagi, ia tak punya pilihan. Ini merupakan satu-satunya opsi yang paling baik yang bisa ia lakukan. Sakura tidak peduli jika dirinya harus menjadi tumbal asal seluruh keluarganya bisa hidup bahagia tanpa rasa khawatir.

Jika ia membuka kebenarannya pada ayah dan ibunya, sudah pasti mereka tidak akan memberikan izin. Maka dari itu Sakura nekat bergerak sendiri. Determinasinya sudah kuat, ia siap menjadi tawanan dari pria itu.

Taksi bandara tadi berhenti tepat di depan gedung pencakar langit milik _Uchiha Corporation_ satu jam kemudian. Sakura menurunkan koper besar miliknya dari bagasi taksi setelah membayar tarifnya. Perempuan itu mulai melangkah menuju resepsionis di lantai satu.

Ia menjadi pusat perhatian, tentu saja. Sebuah koper yang besar diseret di tangan kanan juga pakaian nonformal seadanya membuatnya nampak lusuh. Sementara orang-orang yang berseliweran di sini memakai baju formal dan jas hitam. Ia terlihat mencolok, bukan?

Kaki jenjang yang dibalut dengan _mother denim_ melangkah mendekati meja resepsionis. Begitu sampai, segera saja ia disambut. "Selamat pagi, Nona. Apa ada yang bisa dibantu?" tanyanya ramah sembari memamerkan senyum manis.

"Iya, aku ingin bertemu dengan Uchiha Sasuke," balas Sakura. Ia telah menyelidiki sedikit latar belakang orang yang meminta nyawa kedua orangtuanya sebagai pengganti uang itu tadi malam.

Kedua alis perempuan yang sedang bertugas di meja resepsionis nampak nyaris menyatu, "Apa Anda telah membuat janji?" tanyanya kemudian.

Sakura menggeleng pelan, membuat anak-anak surai merah mudanya turut bergoyang mengikuti pergerakan kepalanya. "Tolong bilang saja putri dari keluarga Haruno ingin menemuinya, kumohon. Ini sangat mendesak." Sakura menyatukan kedua tangan di atas dada, pose memohon.

Perempuan yang berjaga di meja resepsionis itu nampak menekan beberapa nomor yang tidak Sakura mengerti. Ia berbicara sambil menganggukkan kepalanya beberapa kali. Setelah sambungan telepon itu ditutup, ia kembali menghadapi Sakura. "Tunggu sebentar di sini, Hatake Kakashi-sama akan datang dan menjemputmu langsung."

Tanpa sadar kening Sakura membentuk sebuah lipatan. Siapa pula Hatake Kakashi? Ah, ia tak peduli. Yang penting ia sudah berhasil di langkah pertamanya untuk menemui Sasuke. Untuk selanjutnya Sakura hanya bisa pasrah.

Tak butuh waktu lama untuk Kakashi datang menjemputnya. Begitu sosok bermasker hitam berdiri di hadapan Sakura, ia segera bertanya untuk memastikan, "Nona Haruno?"

"Iya?"

"Mohon ikuti saya," titahnya singkat. "Koper Anda biar saya yang urus," tambahnya kemudian.

Sakura menolak halus tawaran Kakashi, ia memilih untuk membawa sendiri kopernya. Dengan setia perempuan yang identik dengan musim semi itu mengekor Hatake Kakashi melewati pintu yang hanya bisa diakses oleh orang dalam perusahaan menuju _lift_.

Pria dengan rambut perak itu menekan tombol lantai atas yang ternyata memerlukan akses khusus. Tentu saja tidak sembarang orang bisa memasuki lantai _kramat_ tersebut. Beberapa menit kemudian mereka sampai di lantai yang di maksud. Kakashi menuntun Sakura melewati beberapa lorong dan belokan sebelum akhirnya ia sampai di depan sebuah ruangan dengan _double door_ yang terbuat dari kayu berkualitas bagus dengan berbagai ukiran berdetail kecil.

 _Tok_!

 _Tok_!

Kakashi mengetuk pintu besar itu secara perlahan sebelum secara otomatis pintu itu terbuka sendiri. Sakura mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekitar, menelaah lingkungan asing yang baru saja pertama kali ia lihat. Ruangan milik Uchiha Sasuke terlihat luas. Terdapat rak buku gigantik di sisi kanan dan kiri dindingnya. Ruangannya bernuansa kombinasi antara merah marun, hijau, dan cokelat dengan lampu kristal yang menggantung di atas.

Dengan perlahan ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu yang rasanya siap melahap jiwanya. Tangan kanannya setia menyeret koper besar sementara ritme dari organ kardiovaskularnya mulai bertingkah.

Ia menelan ludahnya gugup. Kepalanya refleks menoleh ke arah belakang saat mendengar pintu besar tadi menutup dengan rapat. Kakashi juga tidak lagi ada bersamanya. Kini tinggal dirinya sendiri dan sosok pria berjas hitam yang kemarin yang sedang duduk di singgasana kebesaran miliknya. Sakura melangkahkan kakinya mendekati meja pria itu.

Laki-laki itu menelisik perempuan yang berdiri di hadapannya dari atas sampai bawah. Kedua tangan ia silangkan di atas dada. Sesuai dengan ekspektasinya. Makhluk fana itu naif, pernyataannya benar, 'kan?

Sasuke mulai membuka suaranya, "Apa kau sudah siap menukar dirimu dengan nyawa kedua orangtuamu?" Ia bertanya tanpa menampilkan ekspresi yang bermakna. Tak ada intonasi pada setiap kata yang keluar dari mulutnya.

Sakura mengalihkan _emerald_ yang sempat terpaku di lantai kayu yang licin karena dipernis. Ia menantang netra jelaga yang menatapnya rendah. "Demi orangtuaku ... aku siap menjadi tumbalmu, Tuan," balasnya tanpa gentar sedikitpun. Sungguh berlawanan dengan hatinya.

 _Brak_.

Sebuah map plastik berwarna hitam dilempar ke atas meja. Disusul dengan Sasuke yang kembali berkicau, "Kalau begitu tandatangani kontrak ini dan ingat satu hal." ia menggantungkan sejenak kalimatnya. Kemudian _barritone-_ nya menyahut lagi, "Sekali kau torehkan tandatangan di atas sana maka ...

...tak ada jalan untuk kembali."

Perempuan itu menganggukkan kepalanya tegas, "Tapi Tuan, mohon maaf. Aku juga punya beberapa kondisi yang harus kita sepakati," Sakura menambahkan.

Sasuke mengendikkan bahu, "Itu bisa kita diskusikan nanti."

Baik. Sementara ini Sakura berada dalam posisi di mana ia sangat terdesak. Ia tak bisa berbuat banyak. Asal nyawa orangtuanya selamat ia tak apa.

Ia pun mendekatkan dirinya menuju meja kebesaran milik Uchiha Sasuke, hendak mengambil map hitam yang dihempas ke atas meja tadi. Alangkah terkejutnya ia tatkala tangan kanan pria itu menarik kuat leher bajunya dengan gerakan cepat, membuat jarak mereka terhapus cukup banyak.

Seberusaha mungkin Sakura menahan sakit karena bagian leher bajunya yang ditarik membuatnya sedikit tercekik. Hembusan napas Tuan Iblis membelai telinganya, pria itu berbisik rendah,

"Ada satu hal lagi yang perlu kau catat," jeda sebentar sebelum laki-laki itu melanjutkan kalimatnya. "Jangan pernah melawanku atau bertindak sesukamu...

...Karena kau hanyalah _alat_ untuk menunjang hidupku." Bisiknya rendah dengan aura dingin yang rasanya bisa menusuk tulang.

Detik itu juga Haruno Sakura tersadar bahwa ia baru saja menjual dirinya pada iblis yang memenjarakan dirinya dan ... tidak ada jalan untuk kembali.

.

.

.

.

.

 **tbc**

.

.

 **a/n:**

Mohon maaf sebesar-besarnya karena _author_ yang bertanggungjawab atas _chapter_ kedua begitu php dan _bala_ :")) Setelah dua tahun baru _update_ , ya ampun. Silakan demo saya :") /gak. _Well_ , makasih banyak atas _review_ -nya di _chapter_ kemarin! _Fave, follow,_ dan juga yang udah baca ... makasih banyak, ya! Semoga masih ingat cerita ini, haha xD Gimana _chapter_ ini? Semoga tidak menjatuhkan ekspektasi kalian, ya x"))

p.s: _Btw_ , aku bukan _author_ _the autumn evening_ hehe.

Haloo, saya author kedua yang ngecek typo dan kawan-kawannya. Anw, maaaaaaff sekali untuk update yang lelet tapi bagaimana? Semoga puas, ya xD btw, ada yang udah bener jawab siapa saya di chap awal hehe. Big thanks buat semua yang udah kasih masukan, fave, follow, dll. Wihh, udah dua tahun nganggur tapi masih bersedia nunggu. Terima kasiww :"33


End file.
